


Mikey's Little Buddy

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Plushies, Plushophilia, Scent Marking, Secret Crush, TMNT, Turtlecest, cum, cum tasting, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: Summary: What if Mikey had a secret crush on a certain hothead, but he was too scared to say anything? What would be the next best thing?Well, how about a Raph Doll...





	Mikey's Little Buddy

Flopping down on the bed, Mikey stretched out his sore legs and arms. He was finally glad that the day was over. Leo had them patrolling for a long while, and thank god that it was finally done. Nothing too much happened, basically just a small fight with a local gang.

Still…

Watching Raph move that powerful body around, with the sweat glistening off of the moon-lit sky while that hothead pummeled his enemies into submission...

That was hot! Extremely and explicitly hot.

And trying to hide a raging erection on the walk home was very, very, very difficult. It was really hurting like hell!

Again, thank God he was home now!

All Mikey could do was close his eyes and sigh sadly. He’d been having a crush on his older brother for a long time. Probably since he was 10 or 11. He would try to get his red-banded brother’s attention.

In any way he could.

Sometimes he would tease him, other times by joking with him. He couldn’t help it…the hothead just seemed to ooze with passion and strength. Plus, there were those wonderfully sweet times in which he could see Raph’s heart peak out of that rock-like body.

Mmm, that body.

It kind of reminded him of those superheroes that he read in those comics. The bulging muscles, so hardened that sometimes you could actually see those tremendous veins popping out. And that deep, booming voice? How hot would be if he could hear a moan of…shall we say perhaps…a ‘mmm Mikey’ or a ‘you like it hard, do ya’ or…

‘Damn!’

Glad that the door was locked, Mikey let his cock out while releasing a relaxed, calming hum. Sliding his hands up and down his thighs, he parted his legs while squeezing his toes. With his right hand, he soothingly rubbed up and down the bottom of his shaft, letting out a soft moan which ended with a raspy ‘Raphie.’

Getting up, he opened up his closet and cleared some stuff out of the way. Hidden deep inside the closet was a little compartment where Mikey hid a couple of special items.

A pair of nunchaku with smoothed edges (for, well, even MORE personal/Raphie fantasies), some pictures of a certain hothead caught in solo/erotic circumstances (aka picking a lock while spying on a moaning Raph who was pleasuring himself in his own room while catching it with Donnie’s high-tech camera which equaled many nights of unadulterated pleasure for the youngster hee hee!!), and a few other items. Including:

His very own Raph plushie!

Of course, it was a normal turtle doll. Just with a few alterations. First was the dying of the fur on the doll, to make it more like that ‘darker green’ skin tone that was embedded in his brain for what seemed like forever.

Next was the red mask. Mikey had stolen a pair from Raphael, and when the hothead had asked Mikey if he had seen it…

Well, the baby brother did what he had to do. He lied. Mikey smiled softly while staring at the plush, studying the red mask that seemingly brought out it’s brown eyes.

Almost golden eyes, just like him.

Picking up the plush, he brought it to his face and took a strong sniff. He could still smell the scent of sex from his last ‘session’. It wasn’t like he could just put this in the washer or dryer.

From time to time, Mikey would hand wash the thing. But sometimes…he enjoyed being engulfed in the scent of sex. Because in his mind, he could imagine that it was Raphael’s scent. Mikey’s cock throbbed harder at that thought.

Sitting back down on the bed, he took hold of the plush doll and rubbed it slowly up and down, all over his face. Closing his eyes, Mikey could imagine that the hothead’s body was right next to him. Churring lowly, the youngster clenched his toes as he gave one long, big sniff into the plush.

Mmm…

He could think that it was his Raphie that was so hot for him, so much so that his hothead’s body gave out wave after wave of that enriching scent. Taking the plush doll, Mikey slid it up and down his plastron, softly cooing to the touch and feel as that scent started to encase over his sea-green skin. With his eyes still closed, Mikey imagined that it was Raph’s wonderful, hardened hands that were roaming up and down his body. He had studied those hands from time to time while watching him practice in the dojo. Mikey bet that Raph could use those hands like an expert, and drive the youngster higher and higher into pleasure. Again and again.

Feeling droplets of precum oozing from his leaking cock, Mikey dragged the plush further down his body. Moaning and churring louder with each touch, the baby brother took the head of the plush doll and caressed its’ mouth over the tip of his cock. With a few touches and a small knife, he had made a few modifications onto the mouth of his Raphie plush. Taking both hands, he opened the mouth of the plush and rubbed the head of his cock along it.

Gasping hard, Mikey whispered: “Yes Raphie please. Pleaaaase s…mmm…suck me Raphie…n, neeeeeed it, need you.”

His breaths began to go faster and harder, in and out of his body, as Mikey rose his hips up and pushed his cock into the plush’s mouth. Cooing louder, Mikey thrusted his hips up while holding the plush down with his hands, rubbing it up and down his hot, throbbing shaft. Whispers and gasps of ‘Raphie’ came out of his mouth as he stroked the plush’s mouth up and down his cock, feeling the small streams of clear precum oozing into the fabric.

The baby brother could just picture that the warmth encasing him was Raph’s mouth. He so badly wished that he could feel his brother’s saliva drip down his shaft as he was gobbled up.

Mikey could bet that Raph would be the type of ‘extremely passionate lover’…the hothead would probably push his finger into Mikey’s puckered hole just so he could make the youngster scream. To feel more and more pleasure.

Sucking a finger into his mouth, Mikey placed it between his legs and slowly pushed it into his ass, imagining that it was Raphael’s finger pushing into him. Sliding it back and forth, he felt it go deeper inside his inner walls as his other hand stroked the plush’s head faster and harder…pushing it deeper onto his cock.

Mikey could feel the fabric soaking the precum, enough so his entire shaft was now becoming coated with that same substance. But he didn’t want to cum…not yet at least. Mikey took the plush off of his cock and turned over, but still wiggled and circled the finger that was now deep in his ass. He gave his finger a few, deep strokes into himself, feeling it caress and rub against his prostate. This elicited a loud, harsh moan from his sea-green hips, as he stared down at the plush doll that resembled the turtle of his dreams.

‘So many nights, and so many dreams…I wish I could tell him sometime…wish I could admit it to him…but, there’s so many what ifs…so many…’

Taking his leaking cock in his other hand, he rubbed some of the droplets of precum over the crotch area of the plush. Mikey was still pushing and digging his finger deeper inside his inner walls, rubbing that achingly wonderful spot of his prostate.

God…he was so desperately wishing that Raph would just storm in and mount him. Take him. Make him his and his alone. He would love that. Hell, he would be begging for that!

Leaning his head down, Mikey was watching the doll in an almost hypnotized gaze as his cock rubbed against the crotch of the plush doll. Seeing the streaks of his juices being gathered up by the fabric, Mikey bent his head down and sniffed along the crotch. Staring up at the plush doll, he could just imagine that it was Raph staring down at him. The orange-banded turtle wished desperately to serve the hothead of his dreams like this.

Opening his mouth, Mikey kissed and licked along the crotch area of the plush doll, while his finger caressed and hit that button deep inside himself again and again. Moaning into the fur and fabric, Mikey licked the strands and drops of his own precum, imagining that it was his dream lover’s juices.

He really did wish that he could taste Raphie. He bet it would an addicting taste. One that he’d willingly get down on his knees and experience again and again. His Raph’s eyes closing in that relaxed state, while that deep voice huffed and gasped in pleasure. And all the while, the youngster’s mouth would be kissing and caressing that achingly large cock that he was sure the hothead kept under that shell of his…mmmm he gasped and hummed lowly as he tasted himself on the plush, swirling the little drops of liquid on his tongue, wishing that it was Raph’s hot, milky cum that was shooting and swirling down his throat.

After cleaning and licking the last drops of his own precum from the crotch, Mikey needed some release. Just like he had down with the mouth, the youngster had made some modifications with the crotch area. Lining his cock up with the hole in the fabric, Mikey slid himself in, moaning at the heat that quickly cocooned over his throbbing penis. Pumping his cock into that almost velvet-like heat, Mikey moaned and groaned as he stared down directly into the plush Raphie’s eyes. He could always get lost in those dreamy, golden eyes.

‘Just like his…’

Groaning louder and louder, Mikey pumped his cock faster and deeper into the plush doll, his finger busily pumping back and forth inside his now widened ass. Leaning back and almost sitting on that finger, Mikey almost screamed as his finger now rested and rubbed constantly on his prostate. He had taken the plush doll with him, and now Mikey was humping upward into the hole of his plushie Raphie.

He admitted, from time to time, he dreamt of taking Raph like this. Maybe bending the hothead over the couch or the kitchen table.

Mmm, if that was the case he would most certainly massage his big brother’s thighs, while sticking his tongue out and suckling on his mate’s tail. And while he felt his Raph’s purrs and coos, he could stick his tongue into his hothead’s ass and rim him.  
He would want to make Raphael as relaxed as possible, and after a good, long while of rimming and sliding his tongue deep inside that lovely warmth (making sure that it was widened as much as possible), he would slide his cock deep into the bigger brother’s body while the hothead was bent over for him.

Or Mikey would take his Raph like this, so that he could look directly at Raphie’s eyes and watch those hot, golden orbs glaze over in lust. Because it would tell the jokester who exactly was making the hothead lose it, and who was making Raph scream and moan and feel 'oh so fucking good'!

And it would be him, Mikey and only Mikey.

But if he had chance, and one chance only, with Raph, then he honestly would want to be taken by his older brother. Mikey would rather be the one who was bent down and fucked from behind, with his tail raised in the air like the slut he was.

God, he dreamed to be a slut to Raphie-boy.

To see Raphael hover over him. To feel that warmth over his own body, and be enraptured by that overpoweringly erotic musk of sex that would ooze out of his bigger brother’s skin. He bet Raph would fuck him and fuck him hard. And long. And good! Oooooh so damn good. And Raphael’s large, pulsing cock would strike his prostate again and again, as those battle-hardened hands would stroke his cock faster and faster.

“Ooooo fuck Raph, Raph, Raaaaphiiiiieee!!!!”

And Mikey came hard into the plush doll, moaning and grunting as his sea-green thighs shook from the force of his orgasm. Wave after wave of hot, milky cum splattered into his plush Raphie, as Mikey rubbed his finger furiously over his prostate. Toes clenching in undeniable pleasure, Mike could feel his cock splattering his seed all over the insides of the plushie. Mikey slowly stroked himself dry as he squeezed the plush, feeling the milky liquid soak deeply into the fabric that was inside the doll. Pulling his finger out, he let out a long, post-orgasm shiver that ran up and down his shell as he pulled his cock out of the plush.

With a few, long strokes the youngster watched the last streams of his cum fall over his Raphie plush. As his eyes glazed over in lust at the scene he was witnessing, Mikey rubbed the last droplets of his juices onto the fur of the doll before placing his cock back into his shell. And with a satisfied hum, the jokester bent down and softly suckled the fur of the plush, lapping up his own liquids. Imagining that he was cleaning up his lover, Mikey gobbled and lapped up the salty cum until the plush was clean. Or as clean as he could get it. Placing the plush against his cheek, he gave one long, slow sniff before he cooed and churred in relaxation. Placing the stained turtle back into his secret compartment, he gave the plush turtle one last kiss on the cheek, whispering:

“Thank you Raphie, thank you.”

After he closed the closet door, Mikey settled down into his blankets and quickly fell asleep, with a big smile on his face. Contented and relaxed, his mind drifted off to calming dreams and relaxing thoughts about a certain hothead.

The End

Hope you’ve enjoyed.

　  
P.S. 

Unbeknownst to a certain jokester, a small laugh escaped dark-green lips as he watched Mikey sleep peacefully. Licking his lips and feeling his hand massaging his own raging hardness, a certain hothead closed the door and quickly ran into his own room in order to cure his current…situation. Smiling, he decided that tomorrow night would be the night to let Mikey know about…certain things.

While Raph was stroking and spreading the oozing precum all around his leaking cock (while remembering the images that he’d just seen in Mikey’s bedroom), all he could think was:

‘Mmmm. Damn kid. Definitely tomorrow night. Heh, Mikey ain't the only one who can pick locks.’


End file.
